<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What You Can Give by PetCheetah11</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23512936">What You Can Give</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetCheetah11/pseuds/PetCheetah11'>PetCheetah11</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>69 (Sex Position), Bathing/Washing, Friends to Lovers, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia's Black Eyes, Hurt/Comfort, Incubus Jaskier | Dandelion, M/M, Succubi &amp; Incubi, Voice Kink, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:13:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,685</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23512936</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetCheetah11/pseuds/PetCheetah11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>У Лютика всегда отлично получалось скрывать ото всех свою истинную сущность. До тех пор, пока не появляется некий Ведьмак, с которым он хочет провести немногим больше, чем одну смертную жизнь.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What You Can Give</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22548115">What You Can Give</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilolilyrae/pseuds/lilolilyrae">lilolilyrae</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Лютик увидел Геральта на другом конце таверны, незамедлительно клюя на мужественность и загадочность беловолосого мужчины. Часть его не хотела привязываться к кому-то, кто рано или поздно уйдет или погибнет, оставляя при этом с разбитым сердцем.</p>
<p>Но он все же подходит к незнакомцу.</p>
<p>Прошло много времени с тех пор, как он встретил кого-то поистине <em>интересного</em>, у кого, возможно, будет парочка историй для новых песен… Ну, или с ним можно будет переспать. Всегда есть мужчины, которые в этом заинтересованы и иногда это те, от кого ожидаешь меньше всего.</p>
<p>Когда Лютик узнает, кто и что такое Геральт, то это очаровывает еще больше.</p>
<p>Да, конечно, он охотник на чудовищ и, возможно, даже посчитает Лютика одним из них, желая однажды прикончить, но он все еще был интересным, от него даже дух захватывало, а что важнее всего, он был намного живучее, чем обычные люди. И если он не погибнет в бою, он и Лютика, вполне возможно, переживет... Это было что-то новое, по истине захватывающее.</p>
<p>Лютик не хочет, чтобы кто-нибудь узнал о нем правду. Ну, он не оставляет никаких магических следов, разве что только во время секса, и тела после себя не оставляет, как делали некоторые представители его вида, поэтому никто никогда и не замечал его необычную сущность.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Они вместе путешествуют – точнее, Лютик следует за Геральтом и тот со скрипом позволяет ему.</p>
<p>Тем не менее, они становятся друзьями, и несмотря на ворчание Геральта на Лютика и его пение, он никогда не прогоняет его и не отбирает лютню, а даже наоборот, частенько ждет по дороге, когда Лютик нагонит его.</p>
<p>Лютику нравится это. Ему нравится <em>Геральт</em>.</p>
<p>Изначально он пошел за Ведьмаком из-за его долгожительства и историй для новых баллад. Сейчас же он остается из-за самого Геральта. И он не может отрицать этого.</p>
<p>Лютик ненавидит то, как сильно он <em>увлечен</em>, при том, что для него это может только плохо закончиться. Он подобрался так близко, что даже не может притворяться, что это не так. Он чувствует тягу, и ту самую эмоциональную близость, которая позволила бы получить энергию от Геральта, и ему даже стараться не особо бы пришлось.</p>
<p>По крайней мере, сейчас он может надеяться, что возможно, только возможно, это значит, что Геральт чувствует к нему то же. Но он не уверен. Он даже не знает, как именно его сила работает. Не было никого, кто мог бы рассказать ему и он уж точно не стал бы искать информацию на эту тему. Не тогда, когда все стали бы называть его монстром, мерзостью, злом и бездушным существом.</p>
<p>И Лютик так сильно надеется, что Геральт не взглянет на это в таком ключе.</p>
<p>Больше всего он хочет просто рассказать ему. Но он счастлив быть с ним вместе в дороге и так, и он не будет рисковать этим, чтобы снова остаться одному. Он просто хочет наслаждаться тем немногим временем, что у него есть.</p>
<p>А <em>немногим</em>, потому что он знает, что если не сможет объяснить свое бессмертие Геральту как можно скорее, то не сможет больше с ним оставаться – тот может заметить, что он не стареет.</p>
<p>Он определенно заметит. Лютик просто надеется, что не так скоро.</p>
<p>По его же опыту, бессмертные не так восприимчивы, когда дело касается таких вещей, как возраст.</p>
<p>А Геральт временами может быть очень невнимателен для того, у кого так хорошо развиты ощущения…</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Спустя месяцы, а затем и <em>годы</em>, проведенные вместе, Лютик начал замечать вещи, о которых Геральт и сам не рассказывает.</p>
<p>Например, он никогда не позволял идти с ним и смотреть, как он убивает чудищ. Поначалу это было похоже на то, что Геральт просто не хочет подвергать опасности, что Лютик ценил и знал, что это одна из причин… Но здесь было что-то еще, он уверен.</p>
<p>И вот, это подтверждается, когда один деревенский просит его убить местную тварь и дает понять, что без принесенной головы существа не заплатит.</p>
<p>- С этим так не сработает, - фыркает Геральт.</p>
<p>- Либо договор, либо ты идешь, куда шел и больше никогда не показываешься на этих землях! – заявляет мужик. – Я то уж знаю, как бороться с <em>вашим видом.</em></p>
<p>Геральт лишь разворачивается и запрыгивает на Плотву. Лютик спешит за ним.</p>
<p>- Больше никогда не показываешься на этих землях – серьезно? Кем он себя возомнил? На этих <em>землях</em>? Да это еле дотягивает до деревушки с полем! Больше похоже на заросшую ферму в глуши, посреди неизвестности!</p>
<p>Лютик бормочет, не ожидая никакого ответа от Геральта в таком настроении, лишь надеясь, что его болтовня немного его подбодрит.</p>
<p>Он не упоминает насмешки деревенщины над Геральтом, и то, что тот обращался только к нему, говоря «ваш вид».</p>
<p>- Еще и «никогда»? Он хоть знает, как долго ты будешь жить? Хотя, я полагаю, он думает, что эта малюсенькая встреча с тобой достойна быть историей, которую будут помнить поколениями. Представляешь? Наследие деревенщины – отказ от помощи Ведьмака с местной животиной. Ну, конечно, если ты не убьешь ее, то возможно никаких будущих поколений в этой деревне и не будет… Но ты же собираешься убить ее, правда?</p>
<p>- Нет, если не получу ни одной монеты за это, - бурчит Геральт, но Лютик все же замечает, что они направляются к лесу, где последний раз была замечена тварь. Это было хорошо не только для жителей деревни, но и для Лютика – они не останавливались в корчме или борделе месяц или еще больше, не считая вчерашний день, потому что Лютик спал всю ночь и полдня, вместо того, чтобы действовать – он лишился почти всех сил. Ему нужна человеческая энергия и как можно скорее.</p>
<p>- А в чем проблема? Это чудовище – призрак, так ведь? Но и у них есть головы.</p>
<p>- Я не могу принести голову именно этого призрака.</p>
<p>- Ха! Я знал! Так и знал, что это он! Понял еще в деревне только из того, что они рассказали. Видишь? Я учусь. И все-таки, почему ты не можешь принести его голову?</p>
<p>- Она быстро исчезает.</p>
<p>- Что? Голова… исчезнет, после того, как ты ее отрубишь? Ты не сможешь донести ее до деревни? Слишком большое расстояние?</p>
<p>- Тело исчезает спустя час после смерти. Включая голову.</p>
<p>- Хм… Спустя час? Но лес всего лишь в получасе езды от деревни, если ты поторопишь Плотву. Да-да, моя вина, что обычно я тебя задерживаю, но ты мог бы просто поехать вперед? Хотя, конечно, я могу поехать с тобой верхом, даже при том, что я не ранен и вообще не в смертельной опасности… В любом случае, ты не можешь убить чудище поближе к деревне, чтобы успеть вовремя?</p>
<p>- Хм-м, - глубоко залегшая морщина на лбу свидетельствует о плохом настроении Геральта.</p>
<p>- Знаешь, я уже достаточно хорошо научился читать твои хмыканья, путешествуя с тобой так долго и… Я <em>знаю</em>, ты что-то не договариваешь!</p>
<p>Геральт только продолжает смотреть вперед, прожигая взглядом дорогу, а Лютик, за неимением лучшего, начинает петь.</p>
<p>И он уверен, что это поднимает Ведьмаку настроение, хоть тот и не признается в этом никогда.</p>
<p>Когда они приближаются к лесу, Геральт спрыгивает с Плотвы, выпивает какое-то свое зелье и передает поводья Лютику, говоря ему не двигаться, а затем уходит, исчезая среди деревьев.</p>
<p>Лютик фыркает, а потом раздается ржание Плотвы, которая будто бы с ним соглашается.<br/>Он садится рядом с лошадью, чтобы в случае чего не дать ей убежать, и проводит по струнам лютни.</p>
<p>Начинает смеркаться.</p>
<p>Когда Геральт возвращается, у него на лицо спадают грязные пряди волос, прикрывая глаза. Он тащит в руке мерзкую голову существа, и часть Лютика не хотела бы вообще когда-либо в жизни такое увидеть – а особенно вывалившийся длинный, полусгнивший язык, пугающий до чертиков.</p>
<p>Но есть более насущные проблемы: Геральт подозрительно напряжен. Даже больше, чем обычно.</p>
<p>- Ты в порядке? – обеспокоенно спрашивает Лютик.</p>
<p>- Не пострадал. Давай, нельзя терять время.</p>
<p>Лютик забирается на Плотву, - Да, знаю, только потому что так быст… А-а.. Предупреждай в следующий раз! – спутники начинают бежать галопом.</p>
<p>Они добираются до деревни меньше, чем за полчаса. Геральт кидает голову мертвого существа прямо к ногам главы города, а Лютик, тем временем, по просьбе Геральта забирает мешочек с монетами и они направляются к ближайшему трактиру.</p>
<p>Всю дорогу Геральт даже не смотрит в сторону Лютика, хотя, как замечает бард, он вообще ни на кого не смотрит.</p>
<p>Внезапно позади них раздаются шокированные возгласы, а затем до них волнами доходит вонь гниющей плоти – голова убитой твари испаряется.</p>
<p>Лютик морщит лицо.</p>
<p>- Что ж, они сами об этом просили… А тебе сейчас действительно нужна ванна, как и мне, потому что если я еще хоть немного пробуду в этом зловонии…</p>
<p>Геральт даже не реагирует на болтовню, только идет к конюшне с Плотвой, продолжая смотреть вперед и оставляя Лютика самого разбираться с формальностями в трактире.</p>
<p>Это заставляет Лютика волноваться. Хотя, быть может, это из-за людей вокруг, и когда они останутся в комнате без посторонних, все будет в порядке…</p>
<p>Он берет ту же комнату, что и за день до этого, уверенный, что Геральт уже там, а затем заказывает горячую ванну, которая должна расслабить Ведьмака. И плюс к этому, можно будет осмотреть его на предмет новых ранений.</p>
<p>Геральт отводит взгляд даже наедине, в их личной комнате.</p>
<p>Он вообще не поворачивается в сторону Лютика. Будто не замечая его, стоит у окна и смотрит вдаль, все еще в своих доспехах.</p>
<p>- Геральт?</p>
<p>- … Слушай, я не знаю, что за странное у тебя настроение, учитывая то, что ты со мной не разговариваешь, но я попросил доставить сюда воду, так что может ты хотя бы доспехи снимешь? Если ты, конечно, не хочешь купаться в них, что вообще-то было бы неплохой идеей, они ведь все в кишках той твари, но я не уверен, что нам хватит воды, чтобы после всего этого и самим отмыться и… О! Они пришли.</p>
<p>Лютик указывает на место в углу комнаты, куда сгружают лохань, наполовину наполненную водой, и ведра. А Геральт тем временем разве что с ноги на ногу переступает.</p>
<p>Когда они остаются одни, Лютик решает сделать лучшее, на что сейчас способен – раздевается. Отлично, если Геральт не хочет принимать ванну, несмотря на всю грязь на себе, по крайней мере один из них может быть чистым.</p>
<p>Горожане, должно быть, очень благодарны Геральту за убийство призрака – вода безумно горячая, рядом с ванной покоятся чистые полотенца и вихотка, а еще – ну ей-богу! – маленькое зеркало. Лютик не уверен, когда в последний раз видел собственное отражение в чем-то, кроме воды или мечей.</p>
<p>Тем не менее, он успеет насладиться им и позже, а сейчас нужно принять ванну.</p>
<p>Как только он погружается в воду, спиной к Геральту, он слышит, как тот складывает доспехи и оружие на кровать. Он не знает, когда Геральт успел отойти от окна, тот всегда слишком тих, но лязганье металла уж точно скрыть не может.</p>
<p>Начиная плескаться в воде, намеренно создавая шум, Лютик надеется, что останется незамеченным, когда повернется и…</p>
<p><em>Ох</em>.</p>
<p>Хоть Геральт и стоит к нему в профиль, Лютик бросает взгляд на его лицо, сразу же понимая, что тот пытался скрыть.</p>
<p>Черные вены, расползающиеся по коже от глаз - до лба и щек, совсем жутким и нечеловеческим образом и глаза… Его глаза <em>полностью</em> черные, не только радужка, но и все остальное. Глубокий чернильный цвет, который, кажется, перетекает в само небытие, поглощая весь свет.</p>
<p>И это <em>красиво</em>.</p>
<p>Лютик хочет выскочить из ванны, оказаться рядом, чтобы взглянуть, чтобы пальцами пробежаться по лицу Геральта, сказать, что ему нечего бояться или стыдиться…</p>
<p>Ощущение, будто он смотрит на него уже долгие минуты, представляя все в своей голове так ярко, но на самом деле проходит лишь доля секунды, а затем он ловит себя на этом и отворачивается, возвращаясь к мытью, в надежде, что Геральт не заметил, как он пялится.</p>
<p>Текущее состояние Ведьмака – определенно деликатная тема, Геральт наверняка схватит свое снаряжение и сбежит из комнаты, если Лютик ляпнет и сделает что-нибудь в своей манере, как обычно. К тому же, он вообще Геральта не трогал без особых причин.</p>
<p>Лютик заканчивает с купанием, вымывая тело и волосы и напевает под нос свою старую балладу, пока насухо вытирается.</p>
<p>- Полезай в воду, пока она окончательно не остыла! – кричит он через плечо, а затем громко копошится в своей сумке, чтобы не напрягать Геральта, показывая, что он увлечен своими делами и не собирается оборачиваться.</p>
<p>Когда он заканчивает одеваться, Геральт уже сидит в ванной. Его голова покоится на коленях, а лицо спрятано за длинными, грязными волосами, выглядящими сейчас вовсе не белыми, а много темнее, испачканными кровью и грязью.</p>
<p>Лютик покачивает головой. Его глупый Ведьмак. Как этот человек вообще следил бы за чистотой без напоминаний барда?</p>
<p>Геральт только дышит глубоко, даже не предпринимая попыток начать купаться. <em>Он все еще прячет лицо</em>, осознает Лютик, <em>и выглядит действительно измотанным.</em></p>
<p>Он медленно начинает подходить ближе, осторожно, чтобы не спугнуть Геральта. А затем осознает, как глупо звучит это в его голове. Как будто он вообще когда-либо мог напугать самого Геральта.</p>
<p>Становясь на колени рядом с лоханью, он берет самое чистое и маленькое полотенце и мочит его, прежде чем придвинуться еще ближе.</p>
<p>- Позволь мне позаботиться о тебе.</p>
<p>Касаться Геральта невообразимо, почти что успокаивающе, когда он глубоко дышит, пока Лютик позволяет себе проходиться полотенцем и руками по его коже. Спустя несколько минут Лютик совсем уж успокаивается, начиная болтать ни о чем, будто это один из самых обычных вечеров для них. Будто они каждый день делают подобные вещи.</p>
<p>Сначала он отмывает плечи Геральта, затем шею, а Геральт удивительно податлив в его руках, позволяет подталкивать себя назад, а затем еще и еще.</p>
<p>Когда он наконец выпрямляется и откидывается на спинку лохани, то снова тянет руки к лицу, закрывая его.</p>
<p>Лютик ничего не говорит.</p>
<p>Он продолжает мыть его грудь, шею, руки… Избегает все самое интересное, хотя, вообще-то, задницу его он уже трогал, но не при таких-то обстоятельствах. Сейчас все совсем по-другому.</p>
<p>Касаясь его ног и ступней, Лютик понимает, что либо сейчас все закончится, либо…</p>
<p>- Ты… дальше сам разберешься?</p>
<p>Но Геральт не двигается, хоть и абсолютно точно услышал вопрос.</p>
<p>- … могу я?</p>
<p>Сейчас Лютик действительно пытается быть равнодушным и делать все быстро, но выходит все равно слишком интимно – он буквально, блять, ласкает яйца Геральта своими пальцами. И как даже там оказалась слизь от убитого чудища – Лютик знать не хочет.</p>
<p>Как не хочет знать и то, что с ним вообще не так, если он вдруг посчитал это таким сексуальным.</p>
<p>Боги, а Геральт может почувствовать его возбуждение?</p>
<p>Даже если и может, Лютик не жалуется. Удивительно, что у него вообще еще не встал.<br/>Он пытается не думать об этом. И о любых других вещах, связанных с сексом, при том что он, вообще-то... Нет, он пытается не думать именно о Геральте.</p>
<p>Одно внезапно обрушившееся душевное откровение.</p>
<p>А Геральту определенно все еще нужно разобраться со своими проблемами…</p>
<p>После того, как Лютик помогает Геральту вымыться, он приступает к волосам, и тут уж точно больше не получается избегать его лицо.</p>
<p>- Откинь голову… И не волнуйся, можешь прикрыть лицо рукой, мне лишь нужно сполоснуть волосы.</p>
<p>Лютик надеется, что звучит спокойно – будто это обычное ежедневное мытье волос Ведьмака, пока тот самый Ведьмак прячет свое лицо, но также он хочет, чтобы Геральт знал, что не сможет его одурачить.</p>
<p>Геральт на пробу опускает руку, а затем медленно откидывается к спинке лохани, его глаза плотно сжаты, а вены вокруг них теперь видно еще более отчетливо.</p>
<p>Он явно боится, что Лютику будет противно или страшно.</p>
<p>И если Лютик не решался на это раньше, сейчас он точно собирается сделать это: ему нужно показать немного любви своему Ведьмаку.</p>
<p>Он нежно касается пальцами чужого лица, лишь кромки черных вен. Геральт едва дышит.<br/>Пока это не зашло слишком далеко, он двигается дальше, беря ведро с чистой водой и ополаскивает волосы.</p>
<p>Когда он заканчивает, Геральт тут же снова опускает голову, позволяя теперь уже чистым белым прядям опуститься на лицо.</p>
<p>Лютик останавливает его, рукой касаясь подбородка.</p>
<p>- Ладно, не открывай глаза, но, любовь моя, позволь мне умыть тебя.</p>
<p>Геральт мелко дрожит, хоть вода в ванной все еще теплая.</p>
<p>- Ты там в порядке?</p>
<p>Ведьмак не отвечает, но черты его лица слегка расслабляются, и Лютик улыбается, окончательно смывая грязь с лица. Он массирует виски Геральта, поглаживает лоб, вдруг ощущая себя особенным, ведь может так свободно касаться его.</p>
<p>Геральт выглядит спокойным – может сейчас он достаточно расслаблен, чтобы поговорить о том, что его тяготит?</p>
<p>- Ты в порядке, Геральт? – спрашивает Лютик, беспокоясь о том, что подобный вопрос может спугнуть. Так и происходит: Ведьмак тут же настороженно напрягается.</p>
<p>Лютик вздыхает и подвигается ближе, начиная массировать чужие плечи и говорит: - Слушай, я знаю, что ты не в порядке - и не фыркай на меня - я знаю тебя, и я могу определить, когда ты ведешь себя странно. И сейчас ты определенно ведешь себя страннее обычного. Я всегда понимаю, не зависимо от того, хочешь ты этого или нет! И если честно, Геральт, тебе стоило бы научиться говорить о своих проблемах.</p>
<p>Спустя некоторое время, Геральт наконец отвечает: - Я не чувствую себя человеком.</p>
<p>На некоторое время Лютик просто застывает с открытым ртом, ошеломленный тем фактом, что Геральт и правда говорит о своих чувствах, но затем берет себя в руки.</p>
<p>- Ты вполне себе человек. Ты не монстр, Геральт, ты ведь знаешь это? Не имеет значения, что говорят другие.</p>
<p>Геральт фыркает и встает, разбрызгивая воду вокруг, в том числе и на Лютика. В слепую тянется за полотенцем, каким-то образом тут же его находя (как он вообще это делает?).</p>
<p>- Не человек я, - рычит Геральт, вытирая лицо.</p>
<p>- Ты имеешь в виду, что <em>сейчас</em> не чувствуешь себя им.</p>
<p>Геральт только посмеивается и отмахивается, но Лютик точно может сказать, что ему больно. И Лютику из-за его страданий тоже становится больно – даже, если это чересчур эмоционально.</p>
<p>Что ему сделать, чтобы помочь? Он вообще может чем-нибудь помочь? Что же, есть одна вещь, в которой он всегда хорош.</p>
<p>- …Я мог бы помочь тебе с этим?</p>
<p>И Лютик никогда бы не предложил это, боясь разрушить их отношения, но прямо сейчас он буквально лицом к лицу с серьезным впечатляющим членом Геральта, так что он действительно думает, что кое-какое физическое удовольствие может ему <em>помочь</em>.</p>
<p>- Что?</p>
<p>Из-за непонимающего рыка Геральта, Лютик почти что собирается отступить, а затем все же берет себя в руки, делая глубокий вдох, и говорит: - Я… Мог бы помочь тебе? Ну, знаешь, выпустить пар, дать тебе почувствовать себя человеком?</p>
<p>Геральт все еще смотрит на него, будто тот говорит на другом языке, так что Лютик морщится и просто решает сказать это.</p>
<p>- Я могу подрочить тебе? Или… отсосать? Если тебе нравится это.</p>
<p>Несколько мгновений царит тишина, и Лютик думает, что наговорил лишнего. А затем Геральт абсолютно точно удивляет его: - Тогда я отсосу тебе.</p>
<p>- Чт… Я… Ладно. То есть… В смысле?</p>
<p>Геральт лишь фыркает.</p>
<p>- Оу, это значит, ты пошутил…</p>
<p>- Нет, это значит, что ты не такой учтивый, как гласит твоя репутация, бард, - ворчит Геральт, звуча почти как обычно. Что ж, если лишь разговор о сексе уже помогает, а Геральт, кажется, настроен серьезно…</p>
<p>- Мы можем… Эм… В шестьдесят девятой? Ты ведь все равно не позволишь мне видеть твое лицо?</p>
<p>Он действительно не ожидал, что Геральт воспримет это так хорошо. И тем более, что он может предложить <em>это</em>. Большой, страшный Ведьмак, согласный сосать чужой хуй?</p>
<p>Прежде чем он успевает погрузиться в раздумья над этим вопросом, Геральт выбирается из лохани, снова отворачивается, откидывая полотенце в сторону и идет к кровати, оставляя Лютика с вожделением глазеть на его задницу. А затем он издает нетерпеливый вздох, из-за чего Лютик торопится присоединиться.</p>
<p>Геральт лежит, выглядя почти что неловко, потерянно, будто не знает, что ему делать дальше, так что Лютик, раздеваясь, быстро оказывается рядом, чтобы не сбился настрой.</p>
<p>Присаживаясь у подножия кровати, он целует Геральта в коленку, а затем плюхается на кровать рядом с ним, целуя уже в бедро и оказываясь прямо под таким углом, что…</p>
<p>Черт, он не подумал об этом – сейчас Геральт не смог бы дотянуться до его члена, потому что он выше, чем Лютик и <em>ох</em>… Геральт внезапно наклоняется, хватает Лютика под ноги и тянет на себя, тут же обхватывая губами чужой член.</p>
<p>Хныкая и ругаясь, Лютик пытается взять себя в руки и достаточно сосредоточиться, чтобы вернуть услугу. И <em>конечно</em> Геральт начал без всякой прелюдии и защиты. Ну, это же Геральт, в конце-то концов. <em>Ебаный ад–</em> Лютик не уверен, что из этого сказал вслух, но Ведьмак почти смеется, все еще держа во рту его член, а это что-то да значит.</p>
<p>Лютик больно прикусывает свою нижнюю губу, а потом опускает голову и проводит языком по длине полувставшего члена. И такой мужественный обычно Ведьмак сейчас издает такие звуки и стонет, посылая вибрации, что Лютик едва ли может это вынести. Но сначала ему нужно сфокусироваться на Геральте, нужно…</p>
<p>Снова скуля, Лютик широко открывает рот, заглатывая наконец член и закатывая глаза от такого чувства наполненности и ощущения горячего рта его любовника.</p>
<p>Лютик чувствует, что член Геральта твердеет, поэтому начинает работать ртом: сосет и облизывает, почти задыхаясь, при том, что Геральт едва ли двигает бедрами, ну настоящий джентльмен. Лютик хотел бы иметь такой же самоконтроль, но вместо этого он отчаянно вколачивается, так, что ему даже стало жаль бы Геральта, если бы он не знал, что Ведьмак может это принять.</p>
<p>Единственное, что доносится из комнаты в течение этого времени – влажные звуки, в которых Лютик совсем потерялся, как и в чистом наслаждении, в том, насколько <em>правильно</em> это ощущается.</p>
<p>Геральт вдруг всхлипывает и отстраняется, - Говори, - хрипло стонет он, после снова возвращаясь к лютикову члену.</p>
<p>Лютик замирает, губы широко растянуты вокруг плоти Геральта, он отстраняется, чтобы убедиться, правильно ли он услышал: - Тебе мой голос нравится больше, чем минет?</p>
<p>Смазка капает с члена Геральта, бедрами он невольно подается вперед, а Лютик ведь даже не говорил грязные словечки. Пока. И черта с два он не стал бы во благо использовать новоприобретенное знание о том, что его голос может сделать с Геральтом. – Боже, тебе и правда нравитс- <em>Ох</em>! Боги, Геральт, сделай так еще раз…</p>
<p>Лютик продолжает говорить до тех пор, пока все не сводится к скулению и выстанываниям имени Ведьмака. Он закатывает глаза, ощущая, что уже близко, приоткрывает губы и сосет головку члена, продолжая издавать звуки, стонать вокруг Геральта, чтобы он мог слышать его – что было не сложно, а даже наоборот. Это было так же хорошо, как если бы он испробовал энергию Геральта.</p>
<p>Геральт проходится языком по щелке уретры, а затем сразу берет глубже в рот, заставляя Лютика кончить, изливаясь ему в рот. И это просто чертово благословение и забвение.</p>
<p>- Ох, Геральт, любовь моя, это было… <em>Вау</em>, я даже не… <em>блять–</em></p>
<p>Он вздыхает поглубже, начиная поглаживать член Геральта, стараясь собрать все свои силы в кучу, чтобы продолжать говорить, хотя сейчас он даже <em>думать</em> нормально не может. Он целует и сосет, хрипло шепчет в перерывах.</p>
<p>- Кончи для меня, Геральт, давай, такой хороший для меня, ох… Такой прекрасный, давай же…</p>
<p>Геральт напрягается всем телом, кончая в руку Лютика с низким стоном, срывающимся с губ, и попадая на его лицо.</p>
<p>Лютик падает на матрас и закрывает глаза, облизывая губы и наслаждаясь вкусом на них.<br/>Они оба тяжело дышат – ладно, Геральт дышит так, что теперь его хотя бы слышно, Лютик же – задыхается.</p>
<p>Пока он все еще чувствует себя абсолютно бескостным, Геральт встает и хватает ранее брошенное и все еще чистое, по большей части, полотенце, чтобы вытереть себя, а затем Лютика.</p>
<p>Бард улыбается ему: - Ох, любовь…</p>
<p>- Почему ты продолжаешь меня так звать.</p>
<p>- Потому что это правда, - все еще улыбается он.</p>
<p>Геральт ничего не отвечает, но выражение его лица говорит само за себя – он не верит.</p>
<p>- Боги, Геральт, ты бываешь по-настоящему <em>тупым</em> иногда. Я говорю о… Одно дело, если ты не отвечаешь мне взаимностью, но ты уж точно должен знать, что я люблю тебя. Все в тебе! Да, я видел твои чертовы глаза и раньше, хоть и притворялся, что не видел, потому что не хотел спугнуть тебя, и сейчас я даже жалею об этом, потому что мне стоило сказать это раньше… Они <em>прекрасные</em>, как и каждая часть тебя, <em>потому что она твоя!</em> Я вообще, если честно, мог бы петь о них часами. Не буду только потому, что люди не поймут, но ничто не остановит меня от того, чтобы писать о тебе и только <em>для тебя.</em> Они такие темные, как ночь, и глубокие, как целые галактики, наполненные звездами, тогда как твое сознание переполнено враждой с самим собой…</p>
<p>Геральт фыркает.</p>
<p>- Нет, Геральт, это…</p>
<p>Ведьмак морщится, что заставляет Лютика прервать свою речь: - Что?</p>
<p>Геральт наконец открывает глаза и Лютик тут же начинает пялиться, из-за чего Геральт усмехается и качает головой.</p>
<p>- <em>Да что?!</em> – повторяет Лютик, раздраженно, полусмеясь над абсурдностью происходящего и все еще в полном восхищении от Геральта.</p>
<p>Геральт посмеивается, - Я просто хотел увидеть, о чем ты думаешь.</p>
<p>- Да, вот только ты не можешь читать мои мысли, потому что тогда мы бы уже потрахались или ты… послал бы меня далеко и надолго.</p>
<p>Геральт вздыхает. Ох, если бы он только знал… Лютик качает головой, пытаясь избавиться от подобных мыслей.</p>
<p>- Твои глаза <em>действительно</em> прекрасные. И твоя улыбка, Геральт, ты улыбнешься для меня снова? То есть, все в тебе прекрасно ну просто всегда, но когда ты улыбаешься, боже, это… У меня даже нет слов, которыми я мог бы описать это. Обычно люди могут быть симпатичными и только в какие-то моменты они становятся прекрасными, и я имею в виду, что… Ты тоже симпатичный, твои глаза, длинные волосы, когда они расчесанные и чистые, но ты <em>всегда</em> прекрасный, и твоя улыбка просто <em>такая</em> превосходная. Иногда я хотел бы быть художником, чтобы я мог показать тебе, что именно я имею в виду, потому что ты явно никогда не слушаешь мои песни…</p>
<p>- Я слушаю твои песни, - хриплый голос Геральта прерывает его.</p>
<p>- Правда? – отступает Лютик. – В любом случае, я хотел бы, чтобы ты на самом деле увидел.</p>
<p>- Зеркала существуют, - бурчит Геральт.</p>
<p>- Ох, они и правда… Не двигайся!</p>
<p>Геральт хмурится, на что Лютик только закатывает глаза и нашаривает рукой маленькое зеркальце, которое он видел у ванной раньше.</p>
<p>Снова ложась на живот рядом с Геральтом, он чмокает его в линию челюсти и поднимает зеркало.</p>
<p>- Такой прекрасный, такой <em>красивый</em>, да, и это тоже. И я могу быть слегка необъективным, потому что ты мне нравишься, любовь моя, но я поэт и признаю красоту… Да, улыбнись для меня! Это… чертовски красиво.</p>
<p>Геральт откидывает зеркало и притягивает Лютика ближе. И он больше не спорит, так что бард воспринимает это как победу.</p>
<p>Как бы пессимистично он не мыслил – сейчас он лежит в руках мужчины, которого любит, светясь в пост-оргазмической дымке. Плюс к этому, это наконец-то настоящая кровать.<br/>Еще глубже утопая в объятиях, он позволяет медленному дыханию Геральта себя убаюкивать.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Лютик просыпается утром по-прежнему находясь в руках Геральта, который уже не спит. А еще его характерная выпуклость упирается Лютику прямо в бок, поэтому бард ворочается, чувствуя собственное возбуждение, оказывается лицом к лицу с Геральтом и они целуются: медленно и неторопливо.</p>
<p>И это первый раз за столь долгое время, когда Лютик занимается утренним сексом – нежно, расслабляюще, все еще сонно и абсолютно непринужденно.</p>
<p>Геральт снова заботится об их чистоте – этот человек вообще когда-нибудь расслабляется? – пока Лютик, все еще сонный, млеет от остаточных приятных ощущений.</p>
<p>Когда сонливое состояние наконец исчезает, Геральт уже возвращается в постель, оставляя поцелуй на лютиковой лопатке и притягивая его ближе к себе.</p>
<p>Это должен быть идеальный момент – все, о чем он когда-либо мечтал, при том что Геральт занялся с ним сексом и не сбежал после этого…</p>
<p>Но жизнь далеко не сказка, особенно для таких, как он.</p>
<p>Он не питался Геральтом, так что он все еще лишен сил, и если он хочет жить, ему нужна энергия, и скоро.</p>
<p>В отчаянии Лютик выпаливает: - Как ты отнесешься к тому, чтобы я спал с другими людьми?</p>
<p>- … Что?</p>
<p>И это «что» не похоже на одно из тех равнодушных или смеющихся «что». Наоборот, Геральт звучал абсолютно по-собственнически, а его руки только крепче обвили Лютика.</p>
<p>Блять.</p>
<p>Если Геральт не согласен с тем, чтобы это <em>нечто</em> между ними было открытым, то сейчас он не может больше умалчивать об этом, так ведь?</p>
<p>Потому что он ни за что не стал бы:</p>
<p>а) обманывать Геральта и спать с другими людьми без его ведома.</p>
<p>б) питаться его энергией также без его ведома или...</p>
<p>в) расстаться с ним, когда теперь он знает, чего может лишиться.</p>
<p>- О чем ты? – повторяет Геральт.</p>
<p>- Потому что… это просто… Иначе мне пришлось бы делать это с тобой и… Боже.</p>
<p>Лютик осознает, что бормочет бессвязную чепуху, так что он делает глубокий вдох, просто позволяет себе быть здесь и сейчас, наслаждаясь моментом, пока он все еще в крепких объятиях Геральта, а затем отстраняется.</p>
<p>Геральт недовольно ворчит, медлит секунду, прежде чем отпустить.</p>
<p>- Прости, прости меня, я просто… Не думаю, что смогу вынести то, как ты осознаешь, что не хочешь трогать меня <em>– такого, как я –</em> в тот момент, когда обнимаешь меня, - тяжело дыша, выпаливает бард.</p>
<p>- Лютик?</p>
<p>Он снова глубоко вдыхает. – Видишь ли… Чтобы я мог жить, мне нужно <em>питаться</em> время от времени. Человеческой энергией. Как правило, для этого нужен секс. Поэтому, либо мне нужно спать с кем-то другим, либо ты мог бы позволить мне… - он замолкает, не смея взглянуть на Геральта.</p>
<p>Ведьмак склоняет голову. - Ты инкуб.</p>
<p>- Да. Да, я <em>инкуб</em>. Видишь? Из нас двоих чудовище только я, - сейчас он слишком близок к тому, чтобы расплакаться.</p>
<p>Лютик смутно осознает, что сейчас он обнажен и беззащитен перед охотником на чудовищ, ему, быть может, следовало бы бояться, что Геральт убьет его, но на самом деле он знал, что этого не случится.</p>
<p>В любом случае, быть отвергнутым гораздо страшнее, чем быть убитым.</p>
<p>Геральт лишь долго смотрит на него, а затем хмыкает.</p>
<p>- Что? – бормочет Лютик.</p>
<p>- Я никогда не замечал, что ты инкуб.</p>
<p>- Конечно, я ведь не использовал свои силы с тобой в одной комнате!</p>
<p>- Я не об этом. Не могу сказать, что я заметил бы их, даже если бы ты использовал. Я имею в виду, что ты никогда не убивал.</p>
<p>- Почти никогда, - дрожит Лютик.</p>
<p>Геральт качает головой: - Они заслуживали этого?</p>
<p>Бард обнимает себя руками: - Определенно.</p>
<p>Геральт снова хмыкает, а Лютик едва ли смеет смотреть на него. Они говорят об этом спокойно, что даже пугает. Геральт все еще решает, стоит ли ему возненавидеть ли Лютика?</p>
<p>Ведьмак, по всей видимости, замечает его внутренние терзания и делает то, что у него получается лучше всего: вместо слов, он позволяет действиям говорить за него и притягивает барда к себе.</p>
<p>Лютик все же срывается и начинает плакать.</p>
<p>- Хм?</p>
<p>- Я просто… так, так сильно рад, что ты не ненавидишь меня. Ты ведь не ненавидишь меня, <em>правда</em>?</p>
<p>- Не ненавижу.</p>
<p>Лютик выдыхает, - Хорошо.</p>
<p>- Получается, ты мог бы питаться от меня…</p>
<p>- Да.</p>
<p>Геральт резко переворачивает их, оказываясь над Лютиком.</p>
<p>- Тогда сделаем это снова.</p>
<p>- Что?..</p>
<p>- Ведьмачья выносливость. Так что я готов сделать это снова. Думаю, у вас есть что-то похожее?</p>
<p>- Я.. нет. То есть, да, хорошо, но это не то, что я… <em>что?!</em></p>
<p>- Я хочу почувствовать, каково это, - ответил Геральт. Лютик может сказать то же самое. Он хочет убедиться, что сможет питаться от него – от ведьмака, чтобы ему больше не нужен был никто другой. Хотя и знает, что <em>это</em> не будет проблемой – знает уже слишком давно.</p>
<p>- Ох. Хорошо. Ты и правда хочешь сделать это сейчас. И снова заняться сексом. Эм… Я не то чтобы жалуюсь, я действительно, <em>действительно</em> не жалуюсь, но мне нужна не обязательно <em>сексуальная</em> близость.</p>
<p>- О чем ты?</p>
<p>- С другими людьми, с незнакомцами, это единственный способ. Но с тобой все проще. Это… Я мог бы питаться от тебя еще… стогомоментакакмыпобываливПосаде, - быстро лепечет Лютик, но Геральт, конечно же, все понимает. Чертов ведьмачий слух.</p>
<p>- То есть…</p>
<p>- Я никогда не поступил бы так! Не без твоего разрешения.</p>
<p>Геральт кивает: - Я верю тебе. Начинай.</p>
<p>- Ты уверен?</p>
<p>- Да.</p>
<p>Геральт откидывается на спину, Лютик делает глубокий вдох, успокаивая себя, а затем прячет лицо в изгибе шеи Геральта, вдыхает запах своего Ведьмака, поддаваясь, наконец, притяжению.</p>
<p>Геральт начинает судорожно вдыхать, поэтому Лютик тут же прекращает свои действия, собираясь спросить, все ли в порядке, но не успевает.</p>
<p>- Ощущается… замечательно. Как будто моя сила исчезает, но это <em>не пугает-</em></p>
<p>Он прерывается на стон и Лютик поднимает голову, чтобы удостовериться, что все в порядке, но Геральт просит: - <em>Продолжай</em>.</p>
<p>Лютик завороженно наблюдает за лицом Геральта, на котором отражается выражение удовольствия. Его черные глаза широко раскрыты, взгляд с чем-то, похожим на удивление, устремлен на Лютика, а руки цепляются за матрас, и Лютик чувствует гордость, потому что именно он заставляет Ведьмака вот так терять контроль, до такой степени, что он внезапно ощущает, что у Геральта между ног становится мокро, потому что он снова кончил.</p>
<p>- … так, может быть, я ошибался насчет не сексуального контекста?</p>
<p>- Нет. Просто ощущается слишком хорошо. Слишком <em>по-человечески…</em></p>
<p>Лютик незамедлительно начинает паниковать: - Я же не забрал у тебя время или что-то еще? С людьми это лишь поверхностная энергия, если я не увлекаюсь…</p>
<p>- Ничего. Это просто… моя избыточная энергия.</p>
<p>- Ох. Тогда… это хорошо, я полагаю?</p>
<p>- В следующий раз, когда будем делать это, я не буду под влиянием этого чертова зелья, - бурчит Геральт, игнорируя Лютика.</p>
<p>- Что? Ох, так это оно оказывает влияние на твои не-человеческие-чувства?</p>
<p>Геральт только фыркает в ответ. Он все еще такой сдержанный, даже после всего, что они сделали вместе только что. Что не так с этим Ведьмаком и его чертовыми эмоциями?</p>
<p>- Ла-адно. К твоему сведению, я все еще думаю, что твои темные глаза прекрасные. Но не беспокойся, твои желтые глаза столь же прекрасны!</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Они покидают город после завтрака в таверне – избегая выглядящего подозрительно корчмаря, и, ладно, возможно они не были особо тихими прошлой ночью – и возвращаются к дороге, в то время как все остальное возвращается на круги своя.</p>
<p>Нет, все становится даже лучше.</p>
<p>Потому что теперь они спят вместе: еще ближе, чем раньше, когда они пытались согреться друг о друга на холоде.</p>
<p>Потому что теперь Лютику не нужно беспокоиться о поиске энергии от кого-то или о том, что не получится получить ее добровольно.</p>
<p>И, что важнее всего, потому что сейчас он может красть поцелуи и объятия своего Ведьмака, когда пожелает. Может звать его возлюбленным и точно знать, что он заботится о себе. И даже когда Геральт все еще не говорит три красивых слова «я люблю тебя», Лютик все равно знает, что это правда. Поступки Геральта, позволение трогать себя и прикосновения в ответ, постоянная безопасность, еще прежде, чем Лютик успевает подумать о том, что вообще нужно защищаться – все это говорит за себя громче, чем когда-либо смогли бы сказать слова.</p>
<p>Это умиротворенная жизнь – за исключением охоты на зло, конечно же.</p>
<p>Устраиваясь на очередной привал под звездным небом, Геральт внезапно замирает, раскладывая подобие постели.</p>
<p>- Ты инкуб, - нечитаемо говорит Геральт.</p>
<p>- Хорошо подмечено, - посмеивается Лютик, все еще <em>боясь</em>, что Геральт передумает, все же решит прогнать его.</p>
<p>- Нет. <em>Ты инкуб.</em> Инкуб какого вида, Лютик?</p>
<p>В его голосе отчетливо слышится настойчивость, что сбивает с толку.</p>
<p>- А бывают разные виды?</p>
<p>Геральт оставляет его вопрос без ответа.</p>
<p>- <em>Сколько тебе лет?</em> – с жаром настаивает он. Лютик все еще не понимает.</p>
<p>- О-ох, я не знаю, если честно. Я даже не считал, но, знаешь, я на девяносто девять процентов уверен, что помню себя в пути с другими бардами, когда в первый раз была рассказана история о Ларе Доррен, так что, полагаю, прошло где-то два столетия с тех пор, как я понял, кто я… А что, Геральт? Что…</p>
<p>Геральт затыкает его поцелуем, страстным, глубоким и почти что <em>отчаянным</em>.</p>
<p>И Лютик растворяется в нем, хоть и понятия не имеет, что происходит, но черта с два он стал бы отказываться от поцелуя с Геральтом. Только если это не прерывает его пение. Возможно.</p>
<p>Когда они отстраняются, Геральт смотрит на него так открыто – будто последняя стена между ними рухнула, будто он совершенно ничего больше не утаивает.</p>
<p>Его глаза светятся, когда он снова мягко целует губы Лютика.</p>
<p>- …Геральт?</p>
<p>- Ты не оставишь меня.</p>
<p>- Нет, конеч- <em>ох</em>… Ох! Я понял. Я не оставлю тебя, Геральт. Никогда не оставлю, любовь моя...</p>
<p>- <em>Лютик</em>! – а Лютику нравится, как произносят его имя: абсолютно беззащитно и по уши влюбленно.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>